happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Good, the Bad and the Bloody
The Good, the Bad and the Bloody is an episode of Specy Spooktacular V by Josh "I was Sans all along!". In this episode, Howdy discovers that his gangster ancestor has hid a gold stash somewhere. But an attempt of getting the information from him leads to Howdy getting possessed! Roles Starring: * Howdy Featuring: * Hypno * Patriot * Trippy * Cuddles * Fuddles * Shuffles Appearances: * Shotgun Sammy (ghost) * Richie * Bushy * Tex * Yeehaw * Willy * Rigg * Pop-Pop * Teachy * Lumpy * Shooter * Tycoon * Savaughn * Otus * Neil * Platypus Alien * Generic Tree Friends * Genny * The Ghost * Watts Title Card The title appears on a wanted poster background. Several gunshots appear and the word "Bloody" turns red and drips blood. Plot In Howdy's backyard, Howdy is seen shooting various targets with his gun, like sandbags, cutouts of bandits, duck decoys and of course targets. A gas tank is seen lying behind him. Bushy comes along and spray paints a target on the gas tank. Howdy sees the target on the gas tank and shoots it. However, this releases a gas that blows away Howdy's gun and hat. Howdy gets back his hat, but his gun flies in the air. It eventually falls down and bounces on the sidewalk. Howdy uses commands to stop the gun from bouncing. Howdy sighs in relief. The gun bounds again and falls into a metal chipper, operated by Lumpy, who is seen grinding empty tin cans with the machine. Howdy sees what has happened and stomps on his hat in frustration. Howdy scoops up what is left of his gun with a dustpan and puts it in the trash can. At the gun store, Howdy looks at several guns and sees the one that he likes the most, a gun that looks exactly like the one he lost to a metal chipper. He takes the gun to a checkout, where Shooter is operating. Howdy asks him if he can buy it. Shooter shakes his head and points to the price of the gun, which is quite expensive. Howdy pulls out his pockets and sees that there is nothing in them, except a moth. Howdy walks out of the store depressed. However, Howdy thinks he can get that much money if he had found some gold. At a public library, Howdy reads books on cowboys and guns and asks librarian Teachy if there are some gold in the town. Teachy tells that there was a gold stash owned by one of his ancestors. Howdy checks his family tree and sees the owner of the gold stash, his gangster ancestor Shotgun Sammy. Howdy's eyes turned to "$"s Outside the library, Howdy is wondering where Sammy could have hid the gold. Some places he guessed: a diamond mine, a bar and the basement of Howdy's house. Trippy, his good old friend, appears. Trippy tells Howdy if he wants to know the location of a dead person's secret treasure, he suggests doing a seance. Howdy was not too fond of the idea but hastily agrees. Trippy then tells him the right person to do that is the local hypnotist Hypno. They visit Hypno in his house of hypnotism (which looks like a haunted house). They've also brought along Patriot, Cuddles, Yeehaw, Shuffles and Fuddles. Shuffles wonders why she is at Hypno's house when she could be doing a DJ gig at the local nightclub. Hypno appears and meets the friends. He sees Patriot and Cuddles looking similar to each other and asks one of them if they're related. Patriot tells him he is not related to Cuddles, whereas Fuddles tells him that she is related to Cuddles. Trippy tells Hypno about Howdy's ancestor Shotgun Sammy and asks if he can do a seance on him. Hypno insists he will, if Howdy can pay him. Howdy tells him he is broke after he blew his money on a gallon of root beer. Trippy pays him 5 bucks anyway. Later, Hypno sets up the seance table and he, Howdy and his friends sit in a circle. Patriot complains about having another day where they contact the dead. Trippy hushes him. Hypno puts an oujia board in the center of the table. Howdy is eager to have the location of Sammy's gold. Hypno lights the candles and adds a guitar pick on the ouija board. They all put their hands on the table. Hypno closes his eyes and attempts to contact Howdy's dead criminal ancestor. The guitar pick on the ouija board starts to move. Howdy keeps track of it and sees it spell "Hello, Howdy". The entire room starts to shudder. A flash of lightning and a ghostly fog appears from the ouija board. A gangster coyote ghost appears from the fog. Cuddles wonders who that is. Trippy tells him that it is Shotgun Sammy. Sammy is happy to be free from the afterlife. Hypno knows this seance is a success. Howdy asks Sammy where his gold is. Sammy tells Howdy that he will show him where it is. Shuffles warns Howdy to never trust gangsters, even dead ones. Sammy goes ahead and possesses Howdy. Shuffles and Trippy looks on in horror as Howdy babbles gibberish and blacks out. Cuddles nudges him to see if he is all right. Howdy wakes up with red, sinister eyes. When Howdy laughs evilly, Patriot notices that his voice has changed. Sammy (inside Howdy) is glad to be in another body, the body of his future relative. Howdy runs into another room and emerges in a gangster outfit (a fedora, a jacket and boots). Howdy breaks out of the window with an evil chuckle. When Hypno said earlier that the seance is a success, he was wrong. Howdy jumps into Hypno's car and drives away. Hypno sees that his car is gone and said that he sold his magician's licence to pay for its insurance. Howdy drives through town, running over several GTFs. He stops at the same gun store from earlier, takes a brick (that was lying on the sidewalk) and smashes the window. Howdy jumps in and steals a tommy gun. Neil appears and picks up the brick. Howdy shrugs and runs off to do some damage. At a bar, Rigg, Willy and a Platypus Alien are seen drinking and telling each other how their day has been. Rigg soon gets a refill from Tex the bartender. Howdy bursts in, startling Willy. He yells "GIVE ME YOUR ROOT BEER!" at Tex. Tex puts his hands up. Howdy fires his tommy gun everywhere, destroying everything in the bar. He knocks Willy out cold with a root beer mug and asphyxiates Rigg with a plastic bag. The Platypus Alien jumps out the shattered window. Howdy runs off scot-free through the door. Tex gets a broom and sweeps up the mess. At nighttime, Howdy is seen stealing appliances with Lifty and Shifty and the three crooks start to smash up the entireity of downtown Tree Town. The three chuckle at each other until Lifty and Shifty are splattered on the road by a truck. Pop-Pop sees Howdy and thinks he is Shotgun Sammy. Howdy grows irritated and stabs Pop-Pop with his cane. Meanwhile, Fuddles, Patriot, Cuddles, Shuffles and Trippy walk down the sidewalk, trying to track down the place where Howdy is now. Patriot suggests they follow the path of destruction that Howdy caused. They pass shattered windows, dented vehicles, toppled trash cans, dead GTFs (even Genny was killed) and broken lampposts. When Trippy looks at the destruction around him and his friends, he thinks this isn't going to be easy. Fuddles decides to use a friend tracker that he she got from a superstore that sells everything. She types in "HOWDY" and they follow all the directions the tracker points to. At a bank, Savaughn and Otus are being held hostage, while Howdy menacingly asks Richie and Tycoon to give him some money. Richie opens the safe and lays out bags of money. Just to make sure no one is seeing this heist, Howdy shoots all the security cameras. He finally discovers Shotgun Sammy's stash of gold, which causes him to switch back to his normal self. Howdy's normal self and Shotgun Sammy argue over who gets to keep the gold: Howdy wants to take it, but Sammy wants to leave it there. Trippy and his friends finally enter the bank and see Howdy arguing with himself. Hypno is brought over to exorcise Sammy out of Howdy. He reads the magic words in his magic book and Sammy is lifted from Howdy's body. Patriot unties Savaughn and Otus and the two cops arrest Shotgun Sammy. Howdy passes out and Yeehaw is there to take him home. Shotgun Sammy is sent to a ghost jail, where his cell-mate is The Ghost. The Ghost asks Sammy if he can play chess with him, until he realizes that he is playing with Watts instead. The episode ends with Sammy folding his arms. Deaths * Several GTFs were run over by Howdy (as Shotgun Sammy) * Rigg was suffocated with a plastic bag * Lifty and Shifty were splattered on the road by a passing truck * Pop-Pop was stabbed with his own cane * Genny was impaled on a fire hydrant (death not seen) Injuries: * Willy was knocked out cold with a root beer mug Trivia * The name of this episode is a pun on the movie The Good, The Bad and the Ugly. * The thing Hypno used to summon Shotgun Sammy is an Ouija board. * After Howdy got possessed by Shotgun Sammy, he gets Sammy's maniacal voice. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular